Bittersweet
by puffin
Summary: Yugi thinks back to the day he lost his one true love. Don't want to give anything away. Please R&R.


Bittersweet

A/N Here is another one-shot. I hope you all like it. I may have the flashback wrong if I do please let me know. Its from the duel between Yami and Yugi.

Don't own the characters or the song. The song is song by Within Temptation. Check them out they are cool.

Yugi Motou, the famous King of Game, let out a sigh as he walked around his home town, Domino City.

Yugi turned and head toward the high school he went to when he was younger.

Yugi was now closer to thirty and was taller then he had been when he was in his teen. He was now 5' 8". His hair was still tri-color and star shaped.

Pushing his blond bangs out of his amethyst eyes that were smaller and had a shaper look to them. They were still the window to his soul and always showed how he felt.

Over the years this skin did darken some and gave him a nice tan. He wasn't overly built but he did have a lean and fit body.

As he also got older he stopped wearing black leather and now wears jeans and normally a nice white shirt. Nothing fancy. He still wears something around his neck. Years of wearing the puzzle made it seem weird if he did not.

Yugi stood next to the wall around the school as the bell rang, the gates open and the kids started to pour out.

Yugi watched them as he then saw two kids walk out as he noticed their hair and knew who their parents were.

One was a girl that had sandy blonde hair with white high lights. She was Ryou and Malik's child.

The other was a boy with cinnamon brown hair that was messy. This was Joey and Seto's child.

Yugi did keep in contact with his friends but the friendship wasn't as strong as it use to be when they were all in school.

Seeing the two, Yugi's thought about this younger years and the one that meant so much to him.

**Flashback**

_**Yugi stood there on the stage were he and his dark, Atemu, just finish dueling.**_

_**Yugi had tears running down his face as the love of his life walked through the doors and into the afterlife.**_

_**As Atemu walked he changed from the normal school uniform to his pharaoh outfit.**_

_**Yugi watched him walked and then the doors closed as the tears fell faster. He never told his dark his true feelings. **_

_**As the cave started t o cave in and they made a run for it Yugi wonder if he had told Atemu if he would have listen, would have stayed. Never to leave him.**_

_**'I'll never know.' Yugi thought as they made it outside safe as the dust followed them and started to settle.**_

**End flashback**

As Yugi pushed himself off the wall he kept on thinking. He had never thought things would have changed. He had never thought he would hear his dark saying he had to go.

Yugi would give to have his dark hold him again, anything. He knew he never would but maybe in his dreams.

'To think I once had it all then I let slip though my fingers.' Yugi thought as he stopped in front of the museum.

'My head is so silence now. Without him there, I can barely stand only hearing myself think.' Yugi sighed before he walked inside. The museum had a large ancient Egypt section.

Yugi knew he would never get over not having Atemu there to talk to. It may have been years since he left but Yugi something could swear he could still hear Atemu in his head.

Yugi knew that his thoughts would always be on Atemu. He also knew he would always be alone. No one could be as good as Atemu and he didn't want anyone else.

He knew hoping they would be back together was pointless. Atemu was in the afterlife and could never come back to him.

As Yugi stood there in front of the 'Nameless Pharaoh's' tomb two things came to his mind.

The first was the fact that his love's tomb and all the things he had been buried with were on display. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The second was the fact he could have Atemu with him now. Something deep down told him he could have spoke up. He should have told his dark how he felt.

Atemu would have listened and he would have stayed. He would have never left Yugi alone.

He would have never left but yet Yugi knew it wouldn't have been the same. Something even deeper down told him this. Something told him that their time together, their adventures, and everything they had learn would have been for nothing. It all would have been in vain.

"You had to go." Yugi whispered to the tomb.

Yugi reached out and lightly touch the glass that was around the tomb as he held back his tears.

Yugi didn't think he had anymore tears left, cried them out years ago but it would seem he still had some left.

"I let you go Atemu. I had to but it still hurts. I know I have our memories to keep me going and it's been years but it still hurts." Yugi said as he let his head drop as a tear fell.

"You were my first and only love. I haven't been able to more and I don't think I will ever be able to. No, I know I would be able to."

Yugi then looked up as he let his hand fall before he turned and left. He didn't see Ryou or Malik standing there watching and hearing him. They were both worry for their long time friend.

They knew that after all these years that Yugi had never moved on and was slowly dieing from a broken heart. They wished there was something they could do for their friend.

Yugi was walking back to the game shop as his mind kept on replaying all his time with Atemu. All the fun they had and all the help Atemu gave him. Its was all he had left.

When Yugi got to the game shop he stopped because he saw someone standing in front of the doors.

Yugi had to blink and rub his eyes because this guy looked just like his dark, Atemu. That couldn't be right, his dark was in the afterlife.

Yugi then slowly walked up with narrowed eyes. This had to be fate's cruel way of reminding him of what he lost.

The looked up then smiled. "Hello Yugi." he said. This caused Yugi to stop because the eyes were the same color and the voice even sounds the same.

"You've grown taller then me now and you are a bit older now." The guy said as his smile grew.

Yugi just watched him before he smile. "ATEMU!" He yelled before he ran to the open arms of the man he loved. "But how?"

"The gods let me come back. They knew we half of the same soul and need to be together. Besides I love you and saw how unhappy you were. They let me come back for defeating the darkness."

Yugi's eyes lit up at this before they crashed their lips together. "I love you Atemu and I have missed you."

"I know and I love you as well." Atemu said as he gave him another kiss.

Yugi had hoped they would be together again some day but it didn't think it would ever happen.

His thoughts had been the only thing keeping him going but now they would be able to make new ones and never be apart.

A/N There is the next one. I don't like the ending of this one but I hope you all like it. Please send in those reviews and let me know and see you with the next one-shot.


End file.
